


to talk refined

by sickly



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Hair-pulling, More plot than I anticipated I guess, Porn With Plot, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21784045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sickly/pseuds/sickly
Summary: She is unsure of the technicalities of being immortal but she decides then that she would not mind experiencing death firsthand. Not at all.—Or, the one where Persephone didn't quite mean to say it.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 89
Kudos: 565





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I don’t know who I am anymore.

Somewhere along the line, she had learned that the feeling of Hades’ hands on her is not something she’d ever tire of, or maybe even get used to. His touch, with hands warm in contrast to the rest of the realm that he reigns over, always leaves a burning trail along Persephone’s pink skin in its wake.

They get like this some days, aching with the need to get their hands on one another. Sometimes they’re just so _busy_ , and they have to skirt around each other at work. Nothing stops them from sending teasing, hungry looks like they know where they will inevitably end up once they’re finally alone. Persephone always feels it brewing within her, picking up traction throughout the day. The arousal pooling in her core has been gnawing at her relentlessly ever since she had finally clocked out. It’s only a matter of time before they’re at his home, kissing with scalding fervor while Hades’ hands fumble to open his door. It’s game-over the second they fell back on the couch together, mouths refusing to separate. Her favorite part is when his hands grow determined; she can feel herself grow wet with hot desire, so _easily,_ while their hands work together—exploring each other’s bodies, tugging at hair, running over chests, gripping flesh with greedy palms. 

He never makes her wait too long. He’s a _giver_ , always makes sure she is satisfied before he does any taking, if she could even call it that. He always goes from cupping her cheeks and kissing her until the heat between them grows thick and heavy. Then his hands roam down her body until they find their way to the hem of her skirt, where they can grip the sweet flesh of her thighs that lies underneath. 

“ _Gods,_ ” she breathes with a shudder, her head tipping back against the armrest of the couch. His lips are on her neck now but his hands—Gods, his hands are so close and when they finally get there, her hips buck without really meaning to. He settles between her thighs, nice and comfortable, while his fingers work diligently to push her panties to the side. In just a moment more, Hades’ thumbpad is pressed against her clit, rubbing in tantalizing circles. He sucks a mark into her neck.

“So wet for me already,” he whispers against her skin, but his lips are gone far too soon. Persephone whines for him, but the noise is swallowed when his lips are on hers. He kisses her with searing desperation, tongues and teeth coming together. It’s not much longer before he slips a single digit inside of her, relishing in the way her core drags it in with hunger. He pumps it in and out of her a few times before curling it into that sweet spot that makes her mewl into his mouth. 

“Just for you,” she gasps when he pulls back. Her walls quiver around his finger and she doesn’t even have to look to know that he’s wearing a smug grin. She does anyways, and the sight of it makes the pool of heat in her belly swirl with excitement. “Please—”

“Sweetness, I’ve got you,” he says, “you know that.”

With a whimper, she nods and lets him kiss her once more before he travels down. He uses his free hand to push her skirt up, adding another finger inside of her. She hears him let out a low sound once he’s down to where he wants to be, one that she responds to it with her own small moan. She can’t believe she gets this, gets _him_ —someone who takes care of her so well and _revels_ in it at the same time. He’s been like this since the very beginning; nothing has changed in the year and a half they’ve been together. Even in the months before they finally stopped dancing around one another, he was so caring and so _kind._ He never took from her. He gave her everything—time, love, _respect._

He’s got her. His words ring true his head dips down and his lips wrap around her clit, two thick fingers dragging in and out of her, curling every so often. Persephone unravels underneath him, her hips rolling without shame. She wants him, _needs_ him, and at this point, she’s not afraid to show it. Even though she can’t see it, he’s doing just the same, grinding helplessly against the couch in a pathetic search for some kind of relief. The sounds she’s making, the way she tastes, the grip she has on his hair—it’s almost too much. She’s riding his fingers with reckless abandon, nails close to digging into his scalp. 

Hades laps at her, moving his tongue between her clit and to lick around his own fingers as they pull her towards the edge. The dual sensation proves to work because he knows she’s close with the shaking of her thighs and the way her breathing grows louder, heavier. She knows it too, as she can feel the tightening of her belly, climbing up to the peak, so, _so_ close to the edge—

It comes out before she can stop herself. 

“Please, please, that’s it, _daddy,_ don’t—don’t st—”

Something grapples onto Persephone and sends her hurtling from the edge. The air goes still and immediate dread washes over her as it feels like the entire realm is zeroing in on her. The ground could begin to quake and the walls could come crashing down around them and she probably wouldn’t notice. Not one bit, because now her skin is hot for a different reason, and her heart is no longer racing for _Hades_. If it were _any_ other time, she would’ve whined and huffed and pouted petulantly at the loss of his mouth on her, but she doesn’t this time. 

She doesn’t even dare look down to meet his eye in fear of seeing the mortified look that she is _certain_ is on his face. She is unsure of the technicalities of being immortal but she decides then she would not mind experiencing death firsthand. Not at all. 

Persephone doesn’t give it another thought. In fact, she doesn’t give it even a _single_ thought. One moment she’s there, and the next, Hades is left alone on the couch with mussed hair, tight pants, and thoughts of what in _Gaia’s_ _name_ just happened. 


	2. Chapter 2

If escaping Hades means running _to_ a place that reminds her of him, Persephone would have never tried to leave. 

But that’s where she ends up; the impact is tougher than she anticipated, landing on the floor of his office at Tower 1 where she is met with a sudden, stinging coldness. She sucks in a sharp breath, hissing as she regains whatever composure she even has left. The nauseating feeling of embarrassment is still running through her and she forgets that just _moments_ earlier, she was on the brink of such wondrous pleasure. Now, she’s willing to hide in Tartarus if she has to. All embarrassing moments boil down to this one way or another. It’s just that this _isn’t_ like the time she pulled on a “push” door in front of too many people. It’s not even like when she waved to someone who was waving at someone _else_ behind her, or the time she accidentally said, “Here you go, mama,” when turning in an assignment to one of her _professors._

No—this is _much_ worse than any of those incidents combined. 

Persephone lies there, looking up at the ceiling in that dark office. It’s colder than usual, almost to the point where it burns her exposed skin. In spite of her predicament, and even though Hades is the last person she wants to face right now, she can’t help feeling so _safe_ in his office. The faint smell of his cologne mixed with the cigar he had been burning earlier, the color of the walls, it all shouts _Hades! Hades, Hades, Hades,_ surrounding her with an overwhelming sense of security despite her state of dismay. With some thought, it’s not _quite_ surprising that, in her panic, the first place her mind would think to go would have to do with _him._

Out in the hallway, she can hear the shuffling of the night custodial crew and security making their last rounds. She can’t exactly leave now—not only because they’d wonder how on Olympus she got in there and _why_ , but they might also question her disheveled appearance; her wrinkled clothes, the flowers in her wild hair. There’s only so much embarrassment she can handle in one night. She’s completely alone—no phone, and no way home, not particularly. If she trusted herself to attempt her recently developed powers again, she’d be out of there already. 

Finally sitting up with a groan, she looks at the clock. An hour and a half until she knows the coast will be clear. Until then, well—she sighs. She eyes Hades’ work phone up on his desk, and the blazer he’d left on the back of his chair in his hurry to get home.

Until then, Persephone has a call to make.

—

“Wait, wait, baby girl, run that by me again.”

Eros’ room doesn’t feel like Hades’ office. It’s warm and cozy, decorated tastefully with a nicely scented essential oil diffuser on his television stand. But it doesn’t engulf her the way anything of Hades’ does; the sense of security isn’t quite the same with Eros.

Groaning, she brings her hands, covered in the sleeves of Hades’ jacket, up to bury her face within them. Of course she didn’t truly expect Eros to catch her jumble of _ICalledHadesDaddyDuringSex,_ promptly followed by _HeProbablyThinksI’mWeird,_ and finally _IWantToDie._ But she had an inkling of hope that she wouldn’t have to repeat herself. She sighs and pulls her hands back, giving him a _look,’_ somewhere between pure, unadulterated misery and bashful mortification. Her eyes are just short of pleading for sympathy. 

He lets out a huff. 

“Okay, I caught the _gist_ ,” he says. “So you called Hades—”

“Yes.” She immediately interrupts him. She can’t hear the word again, not yet at least. 

“—while he was—”

“ _Yes_.” 

“—and you...ended up in his office?”

With a heavy exhale, Persephone nods her head. “...Yes. On accident.”

“I thought you were getting the hang of that.” Eros reaches out for one of her hands, giving it a gentle squeeze. 

“I thought so, too.” She pouts, her brow furrowing as she draws her legs up to her chest, hugging them close. Her chin rests atop her knees as she looks up at him with those eyes of hers. Hades _had_ been teaching her to get a better grasp on the powers they’d discovered when he accidentally spooked her at work a few weeks ago, and she ended up in a completely different tower. But apparently there is still tinkering to be had, even if this mishap had happened in a moment of pure panic. She’s certain any other god or goddess with these powers would be able to get out of a sticky situation, despite any panic, swiftly and without mistake. Unless there’s a possibility that ending up in Hades’ office _wasn’t_ a mistake, she knows it’s something she’ll have to work on. 

“Okay, well, Perse,” Eros says after a few moments, “first thing’s first: I cannot stress to you enough how normal that is.” 

“I— _what?_ ” Persephone looks at him, completely baffled. The pout is still on her lips, but she is clearly bewildered by his statement. But a smile grows on his face, like he’s far too excited to be talking about _any_ of this right now, and her desire to crawl into a hole and wither away is back. 

“Baby girl, _you’ve got a kink_. Kinks are normal! You know that, you told me about the spanking thing. Oh, and the bondage!” He all but giggles at her, clasping his hands beneath his chin. 

She _groans._ The heated, tell-tale sign of her embarrassment returns to her now rose colored cheeks. It hits her then how much she can’t believe she’s sitting here talking about this, but who else would she have gone to? Artemis is a definite no-go, and Hermes wouldn’t know what to do with himself, certainly. She trusts Eros with more than she remembers sometimes. Perhaps it’s why his number is the only one she knows by heart—besides Hades, of course. Persephone sighs. “But—but some are _weird_ , right? Like, objectively?”

He rolls his eyes. “ _Subjectively_ , yes, but I don’t judge. From my experiences, most people tend not to.”

“Who’s going to judge a god of sex _about_ sex?” she questions, lifting her head to eye him surreptitiously

With a shrug, Eros says, “You’d be surprised.”

She huffs, her shoulders falling as she plops her chin back down to her knees. She hugs her legs tighter to her chest. 

“Besides!” He claps his hands together gleefully. “So many people are into that, Perse. I’ve unfortunately heard gossip about Mama, and unfortunately my grandparents. But _damn,_ even _I_ have called a few giants _‘daddy’_ here and there, and they loved it.”

Persephone scrunches up her nose. Talking so freely about _sex_ was something she certainly had to get used to, and Eros definitely made it easier for her over time. Learning that sex isn’t something she should be ashamed of, and sexual freedom is _absolutely_ liberating was fascinating, but gods—sometimes it still sparks a certain feeling within her. She takes another breath, composing herself. “I’m just...what if _he_ didn’t like it? He _stopped,_ Eros! Like, full on!”

“I’m sure he was just surprised, and then you... _left_ , so I can’t imagine he had too much time to process things,” Eros explains. “Doesn’t mean he didn’t like it. I’m sure Hades knows _exactly_ what he’s got going on.”

It’s no surprise when those blue forget-me-nots blossom within her hair, the blush on her cheeks deepening. His name sends her heart fluttering, like it tends to do. Even _now_ , and it sort of eases her. She can’t help how bad she wishes she was with him, how she just wants him to will away all the tumultuous feelings within her with a squeeze of his arms around her and a kiss to her forehead. 

“What is that supposed to mean?” she asks. 

“Exactly what it sounds like. I would never do anything to disrespect you, baby girl, but Hades is certified _daddy_ _material_.” Eros wiggles his eyebrows at her, a smirk on his pretty lips. 

“Oh gods. Don’t say that again.” Persephone buries her face in her hands yet again as her cheeks flush with renewed heat. Somehow, it’s not the embarrassment this time around. It’s knowing that he’s _right_. It’s the same, compelling urge that took her by the reigns earlier when Hades was between her legs, offering her an abundance of pleasure that she didn’t even know what to do with. 

More flowers bloom, and Eros can read her like an open book. 

“You know it’s true—that’s why _you_ said it.”

She only whines. 

“Your silence is telling,” he chuckles. Still, he reaches out a gentle hand to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. He coaxes her to look at him. When she does, his eyes are soft, assuring and kind. “Sweet girl, I know how it feels _now._ But you won’t know how _he_ feels about it unless you, y’know, talk to him about it. Even if he doesn’t like it, he’s not going to kick you to the curb and spit on you.” 

Persephone manages a small laugh, a smile forming on her lips. He smiles too. “Unless you’re into that sort of thing,” he adds with a wink.

“Eros!” She hits his shoulder with brutal playfulness, but when he cackles at her, she laughs with him nonetheless. The sickening embarrassment has managed to subside for the most part. Now it’s only a mosquito bite of a feeling, an irritating itch that she’s sure she can resist scratching if she knows what’s good for her. The laughter helps; the support of a friend is even better. 

When the fit dies down, she leans back against Eros’ headboard, and sighs. “I—I suppose you’re right…” she tells him. “But until I stop feeling like I want to hide out in Tartarus, can I stay here?”

Eros gives her a pointed look. “I shouldn’t encourage this, seeing as you’ve left not one, but _two_ deities with unfinished business, but...you’re my best friend and I love you, so...I guess.” 

Persephone beams at him. She leans over to plant a nice, sweet kiss onto his cheek before she wraps him up in a hug. 

“You’re the best, Eros.” She squeezes, and he lets out an exaggerated groan. The smile on his face never once leaves though. 


	3. Chapter 3

The first thing he does is try to call her. Hades scrambles for his phone, left forgotten on the ground somewhere. It rings, but his heart falls to the floor when he hears her ringtone ( _their song_ , curse her for being so damn cute) coming from her purse, lying in the entry way. He groans to himself. This is already proving to be difficult.

Things were going _fine_. More than fine, actually. After a day of pent up sexual frustration, Hades had been so excited to get his little goddess home and ravish her until she forgot her damn name, and that’s exactly what he had planned on doing. What he thought he had been in the _middle_ of doing. 

His brain had short circuited. That word had rolled off her tongue, so smoothly and so godsdamn _perfect_ that he almost didn’t catch it. But sweet Gaia, he did, and he was surprised and impressed at his ability to resist coming undone right then and there, finishing in his pants like he wasn’t over two thousand years old. 

Gods. A second more _, just a second_ , and he would’ve had his mouth back on her, feasting like a starving fox. But he was a second too late. The warmth around his fingers had disappeared and the grip on his hair was gone; he was left alone on his couch with a hard-on and no fucking sense of _what had just happened._

The longer he sits with it, the more conflicted he feels. Is it wrong how much he enjoyed it? Did Persephone disappear on him thinking it’d be absolutely _weird_ if he’d liked what she said? Despite everything, Hades reverts back to his old ways of thinking, assuming that the issue was something that he did. It was _always_ something that _he_ did, it was _always_ his fault. Between pacing his living room, preparing a few cups of coffee, and shooing off a handful of concerned dogs, he barely begins to wrap his mind around everything. He hates himself just a little when he pulls out his phone again and opens the group chat with his brothers. 

**_Hades: If anyone is awake, call me.  
_** _Sent 12:07 AM  
_ **_Hades: Or call when or if you wake up.  
_** _Sent 12:08 AM_

 **_Hades: I’ll be up.  
_ ** _Sent 12:11 AM_

 **_Hades: Still up.  
_** _Sent 3:44 AM_

 **_Hades: Emergency. I’m bleeding out.  
_** _Read by 1 6:38 AM_

 **_Hades: You guys are dicks.  
_** _Read by 2 9:56 AM  
_ **_Hades: Okay, I guess I’ll have to keep the juicy details of mine and Persephone’s sex life to myself. Talk later.  
_ ** _Read by 2 10:01 AM_

 **_Zeus: What’s up?  
_** _10:02 AM  
_ ** _Poseidon: Sorry, bro, phone was on Do Not Disturb. Need to talk still?  
_** _10:02 AM_

He immediately regrets reaching out. Moments after the messages come through, his phone begins to ring with an incoming video call from Zeus. At this point, he’s begrudgingly getting ready for work, so he knows he _shouldn’t_ answer the video call.Still, he rolls his eyes, so hard it almost hurts, muttering, “Assholes,” and answers nonetheless. 

“My dear brother, what’s going on?” Zeus greets him with sarcastic enthusiasm when the call connects. And soon after Poseidon’s face flickers across the screen beside Zeus, Hades can only muster a deadpan expression. 

“Oh, I have two inconsiderate brothers, the usual,” he responds nonchalantly. 

Poseidon smiles sheepishly. “Ha ha,” he says dryly. “So…” His tone perks up as he changes the subject. “Were you serious about sex life deets?”

Hades scoffs. “No. You see, unfortunately sometimes you have to lie to your family to get them to answer you.”

“Boo. That’s not cool, bro.” Poseidon pouts at him, huffing petulantly. At this point, Hades is _used_ to how nosy his brothers are. But sometimes he just needs them to actually _listen._ He groans to himself, running a hand over his face as he sucks in a deep breath. 

“Oh, hush. I just—I’m having a crisis,” he says with a shake of his head. Zeus snickers over the line and Hades grimaces at the smug look on his face.

“Gods your age typically do,” Zeus says with another annoying laugh. 

Hades glares at his brother through the phone. “Fuck off. I’m serious. I—okay, shit.”

Zeus then looks down at something, presumably his watch, and lets out a heavy sigh. “Is this going to take long? I’ve got a ten thirty interview for a new assistant.”

“You two use up so much of my time on a weekly basis, give me a damn minute,” Hades growls at him.

“It’s not like you’re running _out_ of time,” Poseidon mumbles under his breath. His shoulders shake with restrained laughter, and he tries to hold back the quivering grin on his lips. He’s not too successful, and Hades narrows his eyes at him. 

Zeus just lets out another exasperated breath. “Fine. Hurry it up then.”

Hades takes a moment to compose himself. He’s not entirely sure of a good way to explain to his brothers what happened when, after staying up the entire night to mull over it, he’s still more than halfway in the dark. He takes in another breath. “Okay—have either of you...had a woman disappear on you _during_...sex?” 

“So this _is_ sex life stuff!” Zeus exclaims, a little too happily. His grin goes from wide and gleeful to _way_ too damn smug as he looks at his brother through the phone, infuriating Hades to no end. “Well. No, fortunately, I have no idea what that feels like.”

“Yeah, me either, dude,” Poseidon chimes in with a shrug of his shoulders. 

Zeus’ growing smirk only irritates Hades even more. “Did our sweet spring roll finally get weirded out by something you did?”

“You’re such a prick, Zeus. _No_ ,” Hades huffs. “The _details_ of what happened are none of your business, but she just—she vanished. She said...something in the heat of the moment, and then she was gone. She left her purse with all of her things, including her phone, so I can’t even reach out to her. I don’t know where she is. Of course, she could be at home, or with her friends.” Hades pauses thoughtfully. “But if she left so abruptly, that means I probably shouldn’t reach out...right? Unless she does so first, _right_?” Hades lets out a short puff of air, resigning himself to being at fault. “What if it’s something I did?” 

“Gods, Aidoneus, you really do have the tendency to overthink, don’t you?” Zeus lets out yet another sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose. It does nothing to settle Hades’ nerves and he frowns at him. “Women are fickle, brother. Sometimes vanishing means _chase me._ ”

“I’m sure that’s not what that means at all, but okay,” Hades mutters at his brother’s arrogance. 

Poseidon is the one to roll his eyes this time. “Hades, don’t listen to him,” he says, “Persephone is good at communicating with you, right?” 

Hades hums, giving a short nod. Persephone is _perfect_ at communicating, actually. She’s always the first to jump at the chance to talk about things, to bring things to the table that would otherwise fester beneath the surface. He has a way of bottling things up, but Persephone refuses to allow that to happen. The knowledge, the pure _wisdom_ , she’s managed to acquire in her short time alive never ceases to amaze him. But she’s also the one to bring most things about their _sex life_ up. For the most part, he lets things move at her pace, lets her be the one to explore her own sexuality so she’s comfortable with everything that they do or don’t do. She was the first to ask about spanking and receiving pain as pleasure, and _gods_ , when she asked if she could tie him to the bedposts...that was truly something. The more he thinks about it, the more the pieces begin to fall into place. Slowly, but surely. 

“Then you wait,” Poseidon continues, snapping Hades out of his thoughts. “Maybe...whatever she said surprised even herself, and she didn’t know how to handle it. It happens. I’m sure she’ll come around eventually, just give her time to recuperate. She’s level headed, for the most part. Young, but surprisingly put together. She won’t leave you in the dark for too long, you know that about her.”

Hades’ shoulders slump and he bites his lip. But just as he starts to say something else, his phone buzzes in his hand. 

**_Eros: Hi.  
_** **_Eros: It’s me._ **

His heart leaps when the notifications pop up at the top of his screen. “Oh shit. I think she’s texting me.”

“Damn she’s quick…” Poseidon comments quietly, scratching his chin before he perks up, grinning at his brother. “See! What did I tell you?”

Slight panic washes over Hades. He runs a hand through his hair and swallows down the nervous lump in his throat. “Okay, fuck. I’m gonna go then. I’ll text you both later on,” he says quickly. 

“Wait!” Zeus looks at him through the phone with a heavy frown and pleading eyes.

Hades sighs. “What?” 

“What did she say? Was it dirty?”

“ _Goodbye, Zeus_. Bye, Pose.”

Poseidon is more than happy to smile and wave at him. “Bye, good luck!”

“Wait, no—!” 

Hades hangs up before anything else can be said by Zeus. He takes a deep breath, and opens the texts coming from Eros’ phone. He gulps again. 

**_Hades: Persephone?_**

**_Eros: Yeah. Hi._**

**_Hades: Hello. Is everything okay? Are you okay?_**

**_Eros: Yes, I’m fine now.  
_** **_Eros: I’m sorry.  
_ ** ******_Eros: For like...disappearing and everything._**

**_Hades: Sweetness, you know you don’t have to apologize for anything. I was just worried._ **

**_Eros: I know, I just felt bad. I didn’t mean to, it just sort of happened. Powers are hard._ **

**_Hades: Haha. I know, my love._ **

**_Eros: I still feel sort of weird. So I might go radio silent. I just wanted you to know that I’m okay, and I love you._ **

**_Hades: I understand. I love you too, okay? So much._ **

**_Eros: <3 _**

The way his heart trembles in his chest is unsurprising. Things aren’t resolved, and he is now _very_ late for work, but he can’t help the way Persephone makes him feel—even with just a few short, uninformative texts. As bad as he wants to see her and get things sorted out, he won’t push her. He never does. He’d do anything and everything to make her comfortable. So, he pockets his phone with a heavy feeling in his chest and sets off for what he knows will be the longest workday in history.

—

“He said he loves me!” Persephone giggles happily, clutching Eros’ phone to her chest. She’s absolutely beaming, having forgotten the breakfast he had made for her. Her mind is swimming with _Hades, Hades, Hades_ yet again. The weight hasn’t been lifted off of her shoulders entirely, but gods, does she feel better. That sense of security is slowly creeping back. 

Eros chuckles from his seat beside her. “All of the realms know that by now, honey.”

Flowers materialize in her hair, as they always seem to do, as she smiles bashfully up at her friend. She remains excited nonetheless. “I know, but he—he doesn’t hate me! He said he understands!”

“That’s good, baby girl!” Eros says, partaking in her contagious joy, a wide grin on his face. “See, I told you. Even if he didn’t like what you said, he’s not going to find you any less amazing or sexy. It’s just something you have to talk about.”

“I know, I know. I...I’ll try tonight. When he gets off work.” Persephone knows he’s right. The more she’s been able to sit on it, the more she wishes her panic wouldn’t have swept her away. It was embarrassing in the moment, yes, but if she’d just been able to _talk_ about it with him—so much trouble would have been saved. 

She sets down Eros’ phone next to him and offers him a grateful smile, just as someone shuffles into the room. She looks to see Aphrodite sauntering into the kitchen with all her grace and beauty. Despite knowing her for so long now, she still manages to intimidate Persephone to no end. 

“What did she say that got her all worked up?” Aphrodite questions without even really looking at either of them, preparing her French press. 

Persephone’s cheeks heat up. “I-I—Nothing!” she sputters. She can barely look when Aphrodite finally turns to look at her, eyeing her with intense intuition. She wants to disappear under her gaze.

Aphrodite smirks. “You said something during sex, didn’t you?”

“N-No!” Persephone insists, keeping her eyes down at the kitchen table. 

“ _Oh_.” Aphrodite grins wickedly, and Eros isn’t doing much else but snickering besides Persephone. He knows his mother too well. “You called him ‘Daddy,’ _didn’t you_?”

Persephone _flounders_ , the embarrassment she thought she’d willed away back in full force. Eros erupts with boisterous laughter. 

Aphrodite shrugs, clearly unsurprised. “All things aside...wouldn’t we all?”

Persephone buries her face in her hands. “ _Oh my gods.”_

—

By the time the dogs are fed, Hades can feel the exhaustion of the day settling over his muscles. He knows he’d be more focused on the soreness of his body if his mind wasn’t elsewhere. He hasn’t been able to stop thinking about Persephone since their text conversation that morning, he wants nothing more than to reach out again but he knows when she wants space. Despite his own insecurity, he respects her enough to give it to her. 

Still, he longs for her. Hades longs to hold her in his arms, to kiss her forehead, to pet over her hair. The thoughts of what could've been the night before keep plaguing him. The desire to hear that word from her beautiful lips again gnaws at the back of his mind. It’s been there all day long. Now that he’s home, he thinks he can finally do something about it; maybe he can release the day’s tension from his muscles. 

He doesn’t get much time to consider his physical needs though. 

Hades hears it, _feels it_ , and every fiber of his being drags him away without a second thought. 

When Persephone summons him, he knows. He always knows. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [talk by hozier](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eCCtiK7KlSo)

Aphrodite is typically not so generous. So when she offers Persephone thirty minutes alone to summon Hades and sort things out, she chomps at the bit.

It takes all day to gather the nerves, but even now, she stands in the middle of the living room chewing at her bottom lip. She reassures herself over and over that things will be _fine_ before finally, she leans over and gives the floor two succinct pats. 

It doesn’t take long. It never does. 

He materializes before her, and her breath almost immediately catches in her throat when she finally sees him. Hades stands there, gathering his surroundings before he sees her standing in front of him at last. He swallows. 

“Hi,” Persephone says, fiddling with the sleeve ends of the blazer she put back on after showering that day (bless her past self for leaving a few changes of clothes at Eros’), just to grasp onto that sweet, blissful sense of soundness. In her chest, her heart is racing with nerves, but she’d be damned if it isn’t just her typical response to being around Hades. The love she holds for him is dizzying sometimes, and she can barely stop herself from stepping forward to him. 

“Hello, darling.” Hades’ lips twitch with a threatening smile, one that he doesn’t quite resist. 

“Thank you for coming…” She can’t help the small, bashful smile on her lips. Her heart flutters helplessly when he reaches out for her hand, taking it in his own. 

“Like I could stay away,” he says with such ease and charm. If she wasn’t already seeping with love for him, having already fallen for him, she’d be absolutely _tripping_ over her own feet for him right now. The effect he has on her is borderline sickening. 

Still, she knows she can’t swoon over him for long. She sighs. The elephant in the room is unrelenting, loud and obnoxious. “I just...I know it’s been really weird since last night.”

Despite it all, Hades only shrugs. “Not weird. Just unexpected.”

The one thing she can be grateful for is that the embarrassment is not nearly as bad as it was the night before. She thought facing him would be so much worse than it is. If an office or a coat wrapped her in so much warmth and safety, she’s not all that surprised, now that her hand is in his once more, that she feels this way. 

“I don’t really know where to start,” Persephone finally says. 

“We don’t have to talk about it.” He squeezes her hand, gently rubbing the back of it with his thumb. Her heart sighs for him. 

“But I want to!” She lets out a groan of frustration, mostly with herself, and she reluctantly pulls her hand back to run them down her face. Taking in a deep breath, she continues, “I’m sorry. I—I feel so bad. I guess...I’m sorry if I weirded you out. I know what I said might’ve been out of line, and I shouldn’t have let it slip without even thinking of how you’d react and I get it if you think I’m a freak or something but I just—I just—” 

Hades cups her face with both of his hands, effectively getting her to _stop_ her ramblings; he can tell that she was losing herself, slipping into a slight panic. His touch immediately soothes her and he runs his thumb over her cheek. “Sweetness, slow _down._ Breathe,” he coaxes gently, “Why would I think you’re a freak?”

Persephone barely manages to catch her breath. But his hands, his caressing touch—it almost makes her forget what she was even upset for. Almost. 

She takes another deep breath, “I-I don’t know! I’m assuming that’s not everyone’s cup of tea, and you _stopped_ when I said it and I—I _freaked,_ ” she stammers.

A shameful look crosses over his face, one of slight guilt and a slice of the embarrassment he shares with her now. 

“I suppose stopping didn’t quite send the right message,” he admits, freeing her face from his hands. She doesn’t let him get far though, because she grabs both of them with her own hands and looks up at him with curious, shining eyes. 

“Well...what was the _right_ message?” 

He gulps. “How bad I wanted to hear it again.”

“Oh.” As if on cue, her cheeks flush and flowers blossom in her hair as she looks up at him. She becomes hyper aware of how tall he is in that moment, how broad, towering over her with an authority he doesn’t even mean to have. Something twists in her gut and she steps closer to him, her breath gets caught in her throat once more. 

“This is obviously a recent development…” Hades continues, “so I was just a bit taken aback.”

“Recent for you, yes.”

“Oh?” He raises his brows at her. He _knows_ there is still talking to be had, but the tightening in his groin is leaving him at a loss for words right now. He wants it to be over, but there’s a look in Persephone’s eyes that draws him in. It’s the same look they kept giving each other the day before at work. He knows that if he’s patient, it’ll all pay off eventually. 

She chews her lip, averting her eyes for a moment, then back at him. “Well, I mean—I just...I ended up in your office, you know.” He hums inquisitively, and she continues, “At first I thought it was a mistake, but being there made me feel...so safe. Like even though you weren’t there, it was just enough of you to make me feel alright.” Persephone takes one of her hands to trail up his chest, spreading it flat against him as she steps even closer. The way she can feel the hitch of his breath underneath her hand makes her stomach dip excitedly. 

“Sweetness…”

“It’s just—you take care of me so well,” she says, voice low with a sultry timbre. “You’re so big, and strong, and _sexy_. You just emit this... _energy_ , and I’ve been thinking about it for a while. But you did something yesterday afternoon that drove me crazy for you.”

“Mind telling me what it was?” he questions with genuine curiosity. He cups her jaw, accepting the way her head leans into his touch and relishing the way her eyes flutter close. 

“When I came into your office…” She sounds much breathier now, like the lust she feels in that moment is now refusing to hide itself, “...you were on the phone and clearly frustrated, angry at whoever was on the line. You had a cigar in your mouth, and your sleeves were rolled up, and you got _stern_ with me. You put a finger up to keep me from speaking and it was so easy to listen to you. I just—I just wanted to say _Yes, sir_ and drop to my knees _and._..” 

Hades feels his cock twitch in his trousers and he can’t stop himself. “‘Yes, _sir_ ,’ or ‘Yes…’”

Persephone finally glances back up and when she does— _gods_. Her eyes are dark with burgeoning desire and her lips are parted just so. It seems as though neither of them know how much longer they can take this.

“Yes, _daddy._ ”

“Gods, sweetness,” he groans, finally dipping down to capture her lips with his own. The tiny little gasp she lets out as he does sends him reeling, an undeniable tightening in his groin. He kisses her slow, with purpose, nonetheless, pulling her closer as he presses his tongue into her mouth. When she whimpers oh so quietly, he pulls back just enough. 

“So you’re okay with it?” she asks with that small voice of hers. Small, but still able to pack a heavy load of burning lust for him. 

“ _More_ than okay with it, baby.” Briefly, he grows sheepish. “...You’re okay that I’m okay with it?” 

“ _Duh_ ,” Persephone says, giggling a little as she wraps one of her arms around his neck. She’s unable to stop herself from kissing him again for just a few moments. “I think I might die if you weren’t.”

“That would be an outright shame, little goddess, for two of us to go,” Hades laments when he pulls back, though he knows it isn’t a likely possibility for either of them. Still, the ever growing desire in his husky voice is evident, loud and clear. “Because I’d follow you through life and death.”

He lets out a surprised noise when she pulls him down by his tie. With bruising force, she kisses him again, wasting no time in finding his tongue with her own, pulling them backwards until she hits a wall. He tastes like whiskey (no doubt he had a glass when he got home) and smoke; an acquired taste that she fell in love with the first time their lips met. She makes a noise, pleading as she lifts on her feet, and he can read her so damn well, so he lifts her by her bottom, allowing her to wrap her legs around him. She can feel liquid heat forming at her core, his kiss spurring on her yearning for _more, more, more_. He holds her there against the wall with barely any effort, his hands gripping her ass—her _thighs—_ whatever tender flesh he can touch while keeping her secure. 

_Safe,_ she thinks. _Taken care of._

“We—We should—” Hades tries to break away from their kiss, chuckling when Persephone lets out a huff and chases his lips with her own. He stops her though with one stern look, and she dips away with a blush on her cheeks. “We should get out of Aphrodite’s living room.”

“Oh.” She had almost forgotten where they were. “Yeah. We should.”

“Would you like to take us home, my love?” he asks, using one hand to come up and brush a few stray strands of hair from her face.

“How?” She pouts, clearly uncertain with herself. “...I’m not sure I can do it.”

“Of course you can,” Hades tells her. He presses another, gentler kiss onto her lips, short and sweet. The next kisses he lays on her skin, though, her jawline, to her neck, to her collarbones. He relishes in the gradual quickening of her breath, her chest rising and falling against his as he mouths at every spot he knows will drive her wild. “Just focus, darling.”

 _Gods._ He knows damn well that she is having the hardest time focusing on anything that isn’t the feeling of his hands, his mouth, and the press of his hips against hers. Still, for him, she’d do anything he asked.

“O-Okay.” Her head falls back against the wall as she closes her eyes. He sucks a mark into her skin, one he knows will be visible no matter what, and the thought eggs him on as he continues to kiss where he can reach. 

“Where do you want to be right now?” he whispers against her skin, right underneath her ear as he presses more feathery kisses there. 

“With you,” Persephone breathes out, a short moan following. 

“ _Where_ , my love?”

She whines. _Focus_. “Your—your bedroom.”

“How bad?” He bites at her earlobe. It draws another pretty little noise from her throat, this time with a cant of her hips against his. He can feel the warmth emitting from between her thighs, knows she’s wet with desire now. 

“ _So_ bad,” she gasps, clutching to him. 

“Then take us there.” 

Her mind runs to the place she feels safe—the place she spends so many nights, asleep in Hades’ arms. The place she spends more time in than her own bedroom. Warmth spreads throughout her. 

A whoosh of air surrounds them, and in just a few moments, the wall falls from behind Persephone’s back. The landing is only slightly jarring, but it’s nowhere near as bad as last time. Hades still has a solid grip on her. When she opens her eyes, she’s met with a much darker room and familiar surroundings, her heart leaping to her throat.

Hades’ bedroom.

“I did it,” she says quietly before smiling widely to herself. “I did it, Hades!”

“As proud as I am of you right now, baby, I just—” he huffs before he kisses her again with as much heat and passion that he can muster. She accepts it with no complaints, just a low moan. The only time he is willing to separate is to toss her onto his bed, a smug grin on his face as he _soaks_ in the sight of her. Her hair is a mess with flowers and she’s still drowning in his blazer; her skirt is already bunched up from her legs being around his waist he barely even knows where he wants to go first. “I’m unsure if I want to pick up where we left off or start anew…” he comments, his hands pulling at his tie and undoing the buttons of his shirt. 

“Is it bad that I don’t particularly care?” She bites her lip and sits up on the bed. “I just want you _so bad._ ”

“You’ll have me, sweetness,” he assures her, “but I wouldn’t be taking care of you the way you like so much if we just jumped right into it.”

Persephone shudders at _taking care of you_. A jolt of arousal shoots through her, blooming at her core as she watches Hades undress himself before her. With the way she’s heating up, she knows she has to shrug off his jacket. She does with only slight reluctance, tossing it to the floor. She settles back on her elbows and rakes her eyes over his body when his dress shirt and suspenders are long gone, his fingers working diligently to undo his belt. 

“Too slow,” she huffs at him. She drags a teasing hand to her skirt, drawing it up completely to expose her panties. She plucks at the little blue bow at the hem and giggles to herself. “I’ll take care of myself if I have to.”

Hades stills. “Little goddess…” There’s a warning tone to his voice. It sparks a fire in her belly. 

She doesn’t say anything though; instead, she dips her hand beneath her underwear, her fingers swiftly finding her clit as she gasps. Spreading her legs wider, she rubs gently, growing wetter with each passing moment. It’s _good_ , so good to be chasing the release she’d been aching for since last night, but it’s nothing compared to him. It doesn’t even come close. Still, she continues her motions, rolling her hips against her own hand as her fingers dip down to drag the warm slick from between her folds and up to the erect, hooded bud. 

“ _Stop_ ,” Hades warns again. His belt is long gone now and it’s not much longer before his pants are as well. He climbs on the bed, between her open legs and looks down at her with angry, lustful eyes. They glow red for a brief moment. “Take your hand away, _now_.”

Persephone looks up at him, _unbelievably_ turned on by the sternness in his voice and the look in his eyes. This territory that they’ve touched on only a handful of times before has always riled her up, always rushed her to the edge so _quick_. She knows she should listen, the way she did in his office the day before. But an unseen force compels her to smile and bat her eyelashes, her fingers swirling around her clit. “ _No._ ”

He _growls_. His hand is around her wrist in an instant and she gasps at the loss of touch on herself when he pulls her hand back for her. “Little goddess, I said _no_.”

How she doesn’t come undone right then and there is completely beyond her, but she whimpers at him and nods obediently. He smirks deviously, but when he leans down to catch her lips in a kiss, it teeters towards sweet and tender. 

“You let me know if I go too far,” he whispers then, his tone of voice not completely lost, but gentle enough for her to know he’s being genuine. He’s taking _care_ of her, in more ways than one. “Just say the word, and we stop, okay?”

“Okay.” She nods again. “Okay, I trust you.”

They’ve only had to have this conversation a few times, the first couple of times being the introduction of the spanking and the bondage. Whether or not this will delve into something more down the line is beyond her, but for now, she trusts Hades enough to know that she’ll be fine. They’ll both be fine. 

“Okay,” he says, tightening the grip on her wrist. “Now didn’t I tell you that _I_ was going to take care of you?”

“Yes,” she gasps. 

“Yes, _what_?”

Her stomach dips. Pleasure coils within her and the word is there at the tip of her tongue. She looks up at him with hooded, dark eyes as she tries to keep herself composed. 

“Yes, daddy.”

Just saying it sends a wave of heat through Persephone. The way Hades lets out a low groan does too and she moans into his mouth in return when he kisses her, other hand cupping her chin. This kiss is harsh, hot and heavy, close to painful when he pulls back just enough to bite her lip. A needy whimper leaves her throat. 

They don’t say much as their hands work together to rid of the rest of her clothes. She’s sure he comes close to ripping her skirt when he tugs it down, and she _actually_ hears a small tear when he draws her shirt over her head in one motion. He manages her bra with no complications, however. She can’t bring herself to care about the shirt because he’s looking at her with this raw, primal hunger when she lies down beneath him in nothing but her underwear, chest rising and falling in a heavy rhythm. 

“Gods, sweetness, I still don’t know where to start.” Despite this, he settles between her legs and brings one up to his shoulder. He turns his head and presses a kiss to the arch of her foot, littering them across her skin from her ankle, to her calf, to the inside of her thigh. The closer he moves towards her aching arousal, the more kisses he leaves in his trail, sometimes chaste and quick, others with teeth to leave his mark. By the time his mouth hovers her panties, breathing hot air just over her mound, a ravenous thought enters his mind. He hums to himself, and pulls away. 

“ _Please_ ,” she breathes out above him, desperation clear in her voice. He hushes her with a succinct _shh._

Before hooking his fingers beneath the hem of her panties, he gives two taps her hip. His groin cinches with how quickly she understands, how fast she lifts her hips so he can drag them down her body. The sight before him makes his head swim; she’s _glistening_ with moisture, her clit swollen and protruding from underneath its hood. She’s being presented so well to him and he nearly applauds himself for his display of self control. 

“Roll over,” he commands then, “hands and knees.” 

Persephone doesn’t hesitate to listen. She swiftly rolls over, rising to her hands and knees before him, matching his demands perfectly, and arching her back so prettily. 

Behind her, he lets out a heady sigh. 

“I’m going to give you what you need, okay, sweetness?” Hades props himself behind her, his hands immediately finding her plump asscheeks as he presses his clothed erection against her hot center. He gives her ass a firm squeeze, eliciting a sweet moan from her. “But you’ll be patient with me, okay? Can you do that?” 

“Yes.” Her response is quick. She’s _aching_ for him, her core pulsing with need, growing wetter for him with each passing second. But there isn’t a doubt in her mind that he’ll leave her satisfied by the end of this. 

“Good.” With that, he leans over her body, his hands traveling up her sides from her ass. His lips are quick to find her shoulder after he pushes all of her wild hair to the side. She shivers underneath him. His lips make their way to her neck, up behind her ear where he can nip at it just as before. With a gravel to his voice, his warm breath casting over her neck, he whispers, “So good for me.”

He takes the moment to trail one hand down her body, long fingers with a feathery touch dragging down her back to her bottom. He wastes no time in seeking the heat with his fingers and when it finds it— _gods._ She’s wet, fucking _soaking_ as he drags his fingers through her folds. They end up at her clit and he swirls them around the nub, slowly—with purpose. To make her mewl and quiver with a wave of pleasure. She does, and he drinks it in, kissing her neck once more. 

“You get so damn _wet_ for me, Kore.” He makes sure he’s right at her ear as he pulls his fingers back to her center, gliding one of them inside of her with such ease. She releases a long moan, her walls clamping around his finger with pure hunger. 

“Just for you,” she says, breathy and hot as she tries to turn her head and catch Hades’ mouth in a kiss. He grants it to her, meeting her halfway so she doesn’t strain her neck as much to get to him. As he pumps the one digit in and out of her, he adds a second that she accepts right away. She pushes her hips back against his fingers despite the fact that he’s unrelenting, picking up speed and giving her _exactly_ what she needs. 

When she pulls back from their kiss, she chokes out a moan at the curl of his two fingers, the way they’re plunging in and out of her, how thick and long they are. He brings his other hand to her chest then, grasping one of her breasts and squeezing. He pinches one of her erect nipples, rolling it between his fingers. She groans, arching into his touch while trying to roll her hips against the movement of his fingers. Aflame with so many— _too many—_ sensations, her body doesn’t know what it wants to do, where it wants to be besides engulfed beneath him in a quivering mess. 

He goes back to kissing her skin, leaving a new trail of light kisses along her jaw to her neck. His hands are kept busy pleasuring his goddess while his mouth does the same with sweet kisses to her weak spots, but he’d be a filthy liar if he tries to say he’s not holding back from rutting against her hip. Still, he at least presses it against her because the bulge in his briefs is an indication of how much this turns him on, how good pleasuring her, playing with her nipple and fucking her with his fingers, makes him _feel_. His breath grows shallow as he huffs against her skin, back to beneath her ear. 

“How do you feel, baby?” He twists his fingers inside of her, desperately aiming for that oh so _delectable_ spot inside of her. By the way she whines, he knows he’s found it, and he grins. 

“ _Fuck!_ ” Persephone nearly buckles beneath him, her arms close to giving out; she reaches up to grip the headboard instead with one of her hands. “So—so good, daddy.”

“Fucking fates,” Hades gasps. Damn it all to Tartarus if he holds back his hips anymore, so he grinds against her to release at least some of the pressure built up in his groin. He can’t believe they’ve never touched this territory before. He didn’t _know_ how fucking wonderful it would sound rolling off her tongue, slipping past those pretty lips of her. Now that he does, he doesn’t know if he can get enough of it. 

“Hades—Hades, _please_ , I need—” At this point, she doesn’t even know. Her stomach is pooling with indescribable pleasure and she _feels_ it, knows she’ll come undone with just a little bit more. But Hades, _gods_ , he’s so good to her. He’s so, so good to her and he nods his head, taking the hand off her breast so he can pull her face into another fiery kiss. 

In the midst of it all, he pulls his fingers out of her and she whines into his mouth. He swallows the noise and pulls back to look at her with hunger in his eyes. Right before her, he brings his fingers, glazed with her juices and slips one of them right past his lips with a greedy hum. Her stomach dips with arousal and she watches with burning lust and slight amazement. His removed his finger from his mouth and a moment later, he presents both that were inside of her before her mouth. 

“Suck, little goddess,” he orders. She doesn’t even _dream_ of hesitating, her lips parting so that he can slide his fingers into her mouth. Eyes fluttering closed, she moans around them, sucking happily. “You taste so good, don’t you, baby?” She nods, reveling in the way he presses down on her tongue, swirling it around his fingers and licking every inch that was inside of her. She’s such a sight to see; her plump lips around his fingers, hair already matted to her forehead with sweat, her eyes shimmering up at him in the low light of the room. “Fuck, yeah you do, sweetness. Want to taste you so bad right now.”

Neither of them have any protest to that. With slight reluctance, he slips his fingers from Persephone’s mouth, his cock twitching at the way her tongue attempts to follow them, even for just a brief moment. He kisses her one last time, taking one last taste of her lips before he begins his descent down her body. He rakes his hands down her sides while he kisses down her spine, to the little dimples at the small of her back. He plants a kiss on both of her asscheeks, his hands gripping them to spread them apart. 

As bad as he wants to draw this out, the sight of her wet, pulsing cunt is too enticing, too inviting and Hades can’t help but _finally_ attach his mouth to her lips. He drags his tongue through her folds, lapping up her slick and pulling it down to her clit, where he sucks with a hum. 

Persephone has to keep herself from crying out, doing nothing more than letting out a strangled noise as she lets go of the headboard. When he hums again, the vibration of it spreading through her, she collapses at last down to her elbows, her head falling onto his pillows. He all but growls at her reaction, squeezing her ass and alternating between sucking at her clit and giving quick strokes with his tongue. 

“Ha—Hades, I want—” She pushes back into his hands, onto his mouth. “Spank me, please.” 

Fuck. He’s unbelievably hard in his briefs and he _hates_ that his hands are preoccupied, but at least it’s in the best way. Hades is more than happy to oblige, one more squeeze with his right hand before he removes it, only to bring it down in a quick swat against her skin. She jolts with it and _mewls_. It stings, but _gods_ , is the pleasure of it worth it. 

“ _Daddy_ ,” she whimpers.

He feels her core pulse with the impact and he groans, moving his lips to lick between her folds once more, his tongue dipping inside of her a few times. He quickly returns to her clit though, knowing how sensitive she always is. He can feel her thighs beginning to quiver and she’s been so, _so_ good. He doesn’t relent; he mouths at her with vigor, aching to pull her to the edge. She pants heavily into the pillow beneath her, fisting the sheets as she rocks her hips against Hades’ mouth. He brings his hand back down in another slap against her ass, and she loses it. She unravels against him, her orgasm ripping through her as she lets out a litany of noises, his name somewhere among them. Tiny blue flowers bloom around her; her legs quake and her stomach twists helplessly as she desperately tries to reconfigure her senses. But he’s only slowed down _slightly_. His mouth is still on her, giving slow, agonizing licks with his tongue so he can relish in the way she’s dripping for him. 

“H _aaa_ des,” she finally rasps, a simple plead for him to give her a moment. He does so, pulling back at last with a lick of his lips. She slinks down to the bed, lying flat on her stomach now.

“What do you need, sweetness?” He knows the answer, but gods. Hearing it is always so wonderful. 

“You,” she says, “your cock. _Please_ , daddy.” She looks behind her and he can see her eyes glistening with unshed tears. 

“Shh, shh.” He climbs back up to kiss her. Again, just as before, it’s tender and loving. He pours unspoken words into it, some _I love you_ mixed with _I’d never push you too far._ He pets over her hair and when he pulls back, he brushes his thumb over her cheek. “I’ve got you, sweetness. Do you want to flip over? I can just take care of you, baby.” 

Quickly, she shakes her head. “No, no, please.” Her already flushed face heats up even more and she chews on her bottom lip. “I want—I want it rough, Hades. Want you to give it to me, please. Keep me like this.” 

Hades has to bite back a groan but he nods, already situating himself behind her. He does what he can to get rid of his briefs as fast as possible before settling himself over her hips. Running a hand through his mussed hair with one hand, he gives a few languid strokes to his cock with the other before he reaches for a pillow. A couple taps to Persephone’s hips is all she needs to know to lift them, and he slides the pillow beneath her. She sends back a grateful smile, but it falters when he takes his cock and slaps it against her wet pussy a couple of times. She gasps, her eyes fluttering closed once more. 

“You know I love you, sweetness,” he starts, rubbing himself against her, “but you were a real brat, earlier. And last night? You _left_ me, little goddess. Was just trying to take care of you, and then you were gone.”

“I’m—I’m sorry, Hades, please.” She tries to push her hips against him and he pulls back, making her whine. 

“Tsk, little goddess. Tsk, tsk.” He waits a few moments before finally pressing the tip of his cock against her entrance, sitting there as he runs his hands over the curve of her hips. “Gonna have to show you what you missed out on.” 

With that, he _finally_ presses inside of her. It nearly knocks the breath out of him, how tight she is and how her heat drags him in. He takes it slow, sinks in inch by inch until he’s finally seated inside of her entirely. Persephone momentarily forgets how to breathe, her breath caught in her throat as she grips the pillows and the sheets. She lets him pull her hips up closer, rocking them against him gently. He stills her, though, with a vice grip, letting out a small growl. 

“Don’t you dare,” he snarls. He pulls his hips back and slams back in with a brutal force, unable to hold back the low moan that rips from his throat. She matches it, burying her her head into the pillow to muffle it. 

That just won’t do. Hades leans over her, his hand carding through her hair before he gives a tug just rough enough to pull her head back. She cries out in pleasure as he starts to piston his hips, looking up at him. His eyes have that red glow to them again, and she whimpers, her walls clenching around him, expelling her liquid desire around his cock. 

“I want to _hear_ you.” He loosens the grip on her hair only slightly, but keeps it there nonetheless. Picking up his pace, he drives into her harder, and harder, and harder, giving and taking all at the same time now. He attaches his lips to her neck, pulling her head back more for the room and sucking even more marks into her sweet, pink skin. He doesn’t give a damn who sees them the next day; he’ll let all the realms know who put those there and who made her howl with each thrust into that delicious bundle of nerves. 

“Daddy!” she cries out, her eyes clenched shut in pure bliss. 

“ _Fuck_ , yeah, sweetness.” Gripping her hip hard enough to leave bruises with his other hand, he composes himself enough to gain better leverage, allowing himself to plunge into her _deeper_ , faster. The loud slap of his hips against her ass only spur him on even more, and he can’t help himself when he draws his hand back to slap against her plump asscheek. 

“Yes!” Persephone gets louder, more vocal as the heat in her belly returns with a vengeance as if she hadn’t just come a little while ago. “That’s it, that’s it, fuck—fuck me, please, please, _please_!” she babbles, nonsensical and out of control. They’re both out of it, their minds puddling completely as their only focuses are each other, nothing but the blinding pleasure coursing through their veins. The air fills with nothing but the mingling smell of sweat and sex, and the sounds of their breathing, moans, and skin on skin. 

Hades releases the hold on her hair so he can sit back up and take her hips with both hands. He watches himself slip in and out of her at an agonizing pace, the wondrous sight of his blue shaft disappearing into that sweet, pink sheath of hers, dripping endlessly with her desire. He can’t help it when his thrusts begin to stutter, that tell tale tightening of his groin threatening him with release. 

“Oh fuck m _eee_ ,” she lets out as a long, drawn out groan. Her entire body is buzzing with the oncoming sensation of her second orgasm and she _yearns_ for it, aches for it to come crashing over her. “If—fuck—if you love me _at all_ , please! Please don’t stop!”

“F-F _uuu_ —” He wants so desperately to respond, to say _wouldn’t fucking dream of it, sweetheart_ , but he’s at a loss for words. She’s so fucking warm, so tight, so _good_ , and his mind starts to go a little fuzzy. He’s trying so hard to hold off, but the closer she gets too, the more her walls begin to quiver around him, drag him in deeper, refusing to let go. 

Neither of them knows who loses it first. Hades’ mind goes blank; he swears he can see stars as it hits him like a tidal wave, drowning him in such overwhelming pleasure that his chest tightens with unspoken pleads for air. He shoots his load deep inside of her, filling her up, his fluids mixing with hers when they come together. When he comes to, he’s doubled over Persephone who is in the middle of crying out his name, her body shaking with the force of her orgasm. He can still feel her clenching around him. 

She can’t breathe; she can barely make out the difference between the hammering of her heart and the way her lungs are grasping for breath. She floods with oversensitivity when he continues a slow drag of his hips, giving his last final thrusts. Still, she whimpers when he pulls out completely at the loss of it all, feeling empty and incomplete. 

After that, it’s all puffs of air and heavy panting. There are no more hungry noises, pleading words, or the sound of their skin coming together over and over and over again. It’s just the two of them trying so hard to catch their breath. He’s still on top of her, breathing heavily against her shoulder now, pressing lazy kisses to her skin until he can lean up to catch her lips. It’s the same as before—tender, sweet, _caring._ She smiles into the kiss. 

“You’re crushing me,” she mumbles against his lips with a small, breathless giggle. He laughs, too, before finally rolling off of her, landing beside her on the bed. 

“I think I’ve come the closest to death I’ll ever be.” Hades snickers; his breathing is finally returning to a normal pace, his heart rate slowing down. 

Persephone only hums. “What a way to go.”

“The best way.”

They lie there for a few long moments. Maybe minutes, maybe hours, but it doesn’t take long for her to kick the pillow beneath her away so she can scramble to curl into his side. He accepts her, his big arms wrapping around her so he can press a kiss to the top of her head. She doesn’t think she’s been this content in a long while. For a moment, she doesn’t regret vanishing on him the night before. It probably wouldn’t have been as good as _this._ She’s completely sated, nothing but bliss running through her veins.

“Just a quick question,” he says into her hair, grinning to himself, “anything else you want to call me during sex? Just wondering.”

She giggles, peering up at him with a blissed out smile. “Where’s the fun in letting you know beforehand...” 

Hades starts to speak again, but is stopped by her lips when she lurches up to kiss him. When she pulls back with a wicked grin and a glint to her eyes, his stomach dips. 

“...Your Majesty?” 

If Persephone is going to be the death of him, what a way to go indeed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still don't know who I am, but I've got a better understanding.
> 
> Les, Lauren, Julia: I owe you my heart (I don't have 3, sorry, you'll have to share).


End file.
